A Time and a Place
by FaithinBones
Summary: This is my 2016 Bonesology Secret Santa Bones fanfic for Jazzyproz. This story takes place after 'The Change in the Game'.
1. Chapter 1

This is my Secret Santa Fic for Jazzyproz who is a really talented writer of Bones fanfiction. If you haven't read her stories, you really should.

She wanted a Bones fanfic that included Booth, Brennan and Max. She wanted some angst from an argument or misunderstanding, but a happy ending. She also wanted an early relationship story, so this is not a Christmas themed story. I hope this is what you wanted. (This story is six chapters long. I plan to release one chapter a day.)

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Max knocked on the door of his daughter's apartment and waited patiently for her to respond. After a minute of waiting, he placed his ear against the door and thought he heard music playing inside. Once more he knocked on the door and waited for her to come. Once more he was ignored. Not sure what was going on, he knocked a third time and still he was left standing in the hallway.

Growing concerned, he started to think about her job and the dangerous people she pissed off on a regular basis with her partner. His imagination now growing wild with catastrophic scenarios, he pulled his pick lock from his wallet and after making sure he was alone in the hallway, unlocked the door.

After he slipped into the apartment, he closed the door behind him and called out to his daughter. "Tempe, I'm sorry I broke in, but I'm worried and I need to make sure you're okay."

He heard a thud in the room he knew was Brennan's bedroom and called out once more. "Tempe, listen I know Booth killed Brodsky, but . . . Honey are you okay? Are you alone?"

Another thud and Max's adrenalin started to pour through him. His hand moved to his jacket pocket and he quickly removed a pistol. Afraid for his daughter, he aimed it towards the open doorway. "Tempe . . . "

Suddenly, Booth stepped out of the room wearing only a pair of jeans and a furious look on his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing Max? Breaking in Bones' apartment? Really?"

Seconds later, Brennan stepped past Booth wearing a long red robe and the same furious look on her face. "Dad, what gives you the right to break into my apartment? This is unacceptable."

For a minute, Max stared in amazement at the nearly naked Booth and finally laughed. Pleased to see that he'd been right after all, Max lowered his gun. "I knew it. I knew you two were together now." Satisfied, the older man placed his pistol back in his jacket pocket and moved closer towards the couple.

Before he took more than three steps, Brennan held her hand up. "Stop . . . just stop . . . You broke into my apartment. You have violated my privacy. What makes you think that I will accept such behavior from you?"

Hurt by her tone of voice, Max held his hands out, palms towards his daughter. "Tempe, be reasonable. You had a serial killer stalking you two and Booth just killed him a month ago. I knocked on your door three times, but you didn't answer. I heard music so I knew you were here and I started to think the worse that maybe you were in danger . . ."

"Stop!" Brennan exhaled deeply. "I am being reasonable and this . . . this intrusion into my personal life is not something I can or will condone. You have to leave."

He knew he had stepped over a line, but he felt justified. After glancing at Booth, who was leaning against a wall staring at him, Max tried to plead his case with the agent. "I thought she was in danger. I'm her father. I . . ."

Furious, Brennan trembled in her rage. "You are my father, but you don't have a right to interfere in my life. You lost that right when you abandoned me twenty years ago."

"Tempe." Max was now horrified that their conversation had taken a dark turn. "Tempe, how many times do I have to tell you that your mother and I did that to protect you? We couldn't risk you or Russ being hurt or killed and that could have happened if we had taken you both with us. Look at what happened to your mother? She died. She . . ."

Brennan shook her head, marched past her father over to the front door and pulled it open. "Leave Max. I don't need a father. I needed one when I was fifteen years old. I don't need one now."

Filled with dread, Max stared at his daughter with his mouth open. He tried to think about how he could fix the situation, but he was stunned and his brain just didn't seem to want to work.

"Go Dad." Brennan glared at her father. "Go!"

Booth stepped forward and placed his hand on Max's arm. "You better leave, Max."

With no choice, Max walked over to the open door and tried to speak to his daughter. "Tempe . . ."

Brennan was having none of his excuses and stamped her bare foot on the floor. "Go!"

After he was outside her apartment, he turned to face the open doorway only to have the door slammed in his face. "But I thought you were in trouble. I was just trying to protect you."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan was so angry that she was almost speechless. Moving slowly over to where her lover was standing, she held her arms out and he pulled her into his embrace. "Bones . . . he meant well."

"No!" Brennan pulled back and glared at him. "No, he doesn't have the right to break into my apartment. He's done it one too many times. I've had enough. My privacy is not something to be trifled with."

Afraid he'd stepped into a Brennan land mine field, Booth nodded his head. "Yes, you're right." He pulled her back into his embrace. "I'm on your side, Bones. Don't forget that."

His embrace like a security blanket, Brennan moved her arms around him and leaned against him. "I don't need his help . . . Where was he when I almost died in the locked trunk of that car? Where was he when I was abused by my foster parents? He was the reason why I was placed in jeopardy in the first place. He thinks that I've forgotten about those things, but I haven't. I never will."

Her anger was palpable and Booth didn't think she was open to any opinion from him at the moment. He held her against his body and tried to show her that he had her back. "I'm here, Bones. I'm not going anywhere."

Tears slowly moved down her cheeks and she let them. "I'm not over reacting am I?"

Booth chose his words with great caution. "I love you, Bones. We'll handle this however you need to. I'm on your side."

Grateful that Booth was so understanding, Brennan clung to him and cried. She wasn't sure why she was acting like she was, but that didn't matter to her for the moment.

A feeling of helplessness moving through his body, Booth stood quietly with Brennan in his arms and let her cry. He felt there was more to this than just Max breaking in to her apartment, but right now he wasn't going to look into it. There is a time and a place for everything and at that moment, it was his duty to hold her and let her cry.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

So this is going to be a multi-chapter story. I hope this is what you wanted, Jazzy. Reviews would be wonderful. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

(After The Change in the Game)

This is a Bones Secret Santa fanfic.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

A little hesitant, Max knocked on the door leading into Booth's office and waited for the Agent to recognize that he was there.

Not really surprised, Booth looked up and motioned for the older man to enter his office. Placing his pen down, he shoved the report he'd been looking over towards the middle of his desk and leaned back on his chair. "What can I do for you Max?"

"You could have helped me with Tempe, Booth." Max sat down on the chair in front of Booth's desk. "She blew what happened way out of proportion."

Solemnly, Booth shook his head. "No I couldn't Max. I won't do anything to destroy what I have with Bones and taking your side would have sunk my boat immediately. I like you, but I love Bones and I have to back her up no matter what happens. That's just the way it has to be . . . It took me too long to get to where I am and I'm not going back. Not for you or for anyone else."

His shoulders slumped, Max wiped his hand across his face. "She's never going to forgive me is she? I keep trying to be there for her and sometimes she lets me, but then I do something to piss her off and she slams the door back in my face . . . I love her, Booth. I want to be her father and she won't let me."

Sympathetic towards Max, Booth sighed. "You have to earn her trust. I learned that a long time ago. You have to earn it every day. It's hard to get her to trust people since she's had no reason to do so for a long time, but once you do . . . well she's loyal to a fault and she'll stick by your side come hell or high water. I know. We've had our problems, but we have trust between us and its helped keep us friends through it all. Her friendship is the most important thing I own besides the love of my son . . . I won't mess that up because I know if I do . . . well I won't do it. I can't."

"Well, that's fine and good for you, but she doesn't trust me at all." Max exhaled deeply. "Christine and I left those kids behind to protect them. We had a cold blooded killer after us and he wouldn't have hesitated to kill my entire family if he'd found us. As it is he killed my wife. Not right away, but he hurt her and in the end she died . . . I did the right thing. Tempe needed a structured life which we couldn't provide. She needed to be protected from McVicker."

Booth leaned forward on his desk and clasped his hands together. "Okay, you did the right thing . . . Bones went into Foster Care. They weren't careful back then like they try to be now. Her first foster family didn't like her and they got rid of her as soon as they could. The second foster family almost killed her. They abused her . . . they hurt her and then they locked her in the trunk of a car and she almost died. After she was rescued they put her in a group home. Yeah, you did the right thing. I can see that."

A shiver running down his spine, Max did his best to control his emotions. "Look, if I had known that was going on I'd have done something about it."

"And that's the point, Max." Booth gripped his hands together and controlled his temper. "You never even checked on her until she was an adult. By then the damage was done. She lost her trust in her family and in love. She didn't trust anyone because no one was trustworthy as far as she was concerned. Do you know she was thirty before she found her first real friend? Up until she met Angela, she had some friendships, but none of those people bonded with her. They didn't understand her and they kept some distance between them. Angela loves Bones and she showed Bones what having a loving friendship was like. Then I came a long and I showed her what it was like to be my friend. We formed a family together. It took years and a lot of shit between us, but that friendship turned into what we have now. Everything comes down to trust with Bones. You can't just march back into her life, proclaim that you're her father and you're back and expect her to welcome you with open arms. It doesn't work like that. It will never work like that."

Max knew that Booth was right. He'd known it all along. "I want to be her father, Booth. I want her to trust me."

His gaze moved to his hands and Booth thought about his own father. "My father is still alive, but I haven't seen him since I was a boy . . . He mistreated me and my brother and my grandfather ended up raising us. If my old man tried to contact me right now, I'd probably knock his head off of his shoulders . . . Look Max, you have to do this slowly and carefully. You have to earn her trust and that isn't going to happen overnight. Believe me."

"How do I do that?" Max was stumped and he needed help. "How do I get her to trust me? Obviously what I've been doing isn't working."

Unclasping his hands, Booth moved back against his chair and studied the older man. "Well, first off you can't break into Bone's place anymore. You've done it one too many times and this last time was the straw that broke the camel's back. You violated her space and believe me that was a huge mistake . . . I guess you could start by sending her a letter of apology. Don't beg or plead, just present the facts and ask her to forgive you . . . give it a few weeks and I'll try to arrange for us to meet somewhere and you can start building a relationship with her. You have to take it slow and not be pushy. Besides that, I can't think of anything else to fix this. Bones is independent and skeptical. She needs quantifiable proof that she can trust you. You have to provide that proof."

Slowly nodding his head, Max swallowed. "Okay. You're the expert."

Curious, Booth pointed at Max. "Where's your wheelchair? You weren't scamming Bones and me were you about the broken hip were you?"

Outraged, Max glared at the younger man. "No I was not. God, you say Tempe has trust issues and here you are questioning me too . . . I had a lot of physical therapy and I had a great surgeon, so I can walk now. I don't need the wheelchair . . . you really do have trust issues too you know that?"

Amused, Booth smirked. "Yeah I do. So what?"

Since he didn't have an answer to that question, Max stood up. "I'll write the letter and then you arrange for us to get together soon . . . I love my daughter, Booth. I want to be in her life."

"All I can say is you'll have to be patient." Booth liked Max, but he was going to be very careful about how he handled this mess. "Don't count on me to fix this. You have to fix it. I'm on Bones' side all the way."

Max stood up. "I'm glad you're with Tempe. You're a good man. She needs someone like you in her life."

Happy that his life was finally moving in the right directon, Booth smiled. "Thanks. I love her so much and I'm going to try to make her happy."

"That's what I'm counting on." Max smiled for the first time since he'd entered the office. "I knew you were right for her the first time I met you."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

(After The Change in the Game)

This is a Bones Secret Santa fanfic.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The stack of mail was sitting on her desk when she came back from lunch with Booth. While she flipped each envelope over she came across a letter from her father and that made her pause. Still angry about Max breaking into her apartment, she moved the letter aside and continued to deal with the rest of the mail.

Eventually she ran out of excuses and opened the letter from her father. She didn't know what to expect and dreaded what she was about to read.

 _My Dear Tempe,_

 _First, I would like to give you my most sincere apology for breaking into your apartment. You were right, just because I was nervous about you didn't give me the right to unlock your door and enter uninvited. I could have gone downstairs and got security to come and check on you, but you know what they say, hindsight is 20/20 and I've never been one to trust the cops._

 _Second, I promise never to enter your apartment uninvited again. You are entitled to your privacy and you shouldn't have to worry about your father just barging in when he feels like it. It's wrong and I know that._

 _Third, I want to apologize for leaving you behind when you were fifteen. I thought I was doing the right thing and protecting you, but clearly I wasn't. I should have taken you to your mother's family, but I didn't. I was too afraid that they would end up dead or my enemies would you find you with them and use you to get to me and your mother. I should have found a way to make that work. I'm sorry._

 _I counted on Russ to take care of you, but he was just nineteen at the time and he wasn't as mature as I thought he was. He was a young man in over his head. That was my fault too. I should have found a way to protect you both and I ended up not protecting anyone. In the end, I couldn't even save your mother and this is all on me. I'm so sorry._

 _You have made your way in this world without me and I am so proud of you. You've overcome a lot of adversity and because of your brilliant mind and your solid work ethic, you are now the leading forensic anthropologist in the country. I am so proud of you and I know that your accomplishments have nothing to do with me. I always wanted the best for you, but your mother and I almost made that impossible for you. Due to our odd choices in life, we weren't able to help you when you needed it the most. We weren't there to support you and nurture you and for that I am so very sorry._

 _I am thankful that you found such fine friends when you found Angela and Booth. Everyone needs friends and you have found people that really love you and I am so grateful to the universe that those two crossed your path. I know that they are there for you and that you trust them. I'm so glad for you._

 _While I was out of your life, I missed you so much. I loved being in your life. You made me see the world in a different way. Remember when we used to chase rainbows around town? I loved how excited you were and I always thought you'd end up being a meteorologist. I would have been excited about whatever field you chose to be in. I'm sorry I wasn't there to cheer you on. Every child needs a cheerleader. You deserved a better father than I turned out to be. I tried, but I just wasn't good enough._

 _I hope someday, you will let me back into your life. I know I don't deserve it, but you and Russ are the only family I have now and I want to be part of your life if you will allow it. I know I've made a lot of mistakes and some of them are unforgivable, but I hope you will forgive me some day anyway. I hope you will learn that you can trust me to be there for you. No matter what happens, I will always be here ready to help you. All you have to do is ask._

 _Thank you for reading my letter._

 _I love you, Dad_

Her hand trembling, Brennan placed the letter down and stared at the far wall. Her mind racing from one thought to another, she finally closed her eyes and wept silent tears.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

As he entered the apartment, Booth noticed that as far as he could tell all of the lights were off. Puzzled, he flipped on the living room light and checked his watch. 7:18 didn't seem very late to him and he started to worry that Brennan was sick. Her car was parked in the parking garage, so he knew she was there.

Draping his jacket over the dining room table. He placed his gun and badge in the safe he'd installed in Brennan's apartment and went looking for his partner. Carefully, he moved down the dark hallway and entered her bedroom, their bedroom and found her lying on the bed. The room was dark, the only light coming from the window, but it allowed him to see her. Not sure if she was alright, he moved over to the bed, knelt next her and placed his hand on her forehead.

Startled, Brennan moved back, relaxed and settled back on her pillow. "I'm not sick."

Relieved, Booth removed his shoes, walked around the bed and moved onto the mattress. Once he was close enough, he aligned his body with hers and placed his arm around her. "You sound sad. Is everything okay?"

Glad he was home, Brennan turned to face him and snuggled against him. "I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" Booth didn't want to push her, but her voice was filled with sadness and tears.

Sniffing, Brennan nodded her head. "Dad sent me a letter . . . he apologized for breaking in the other day."

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Booth knew he had to be careful. He wanted to support her and he was not going to force her to do anything she didn't want to do. "It was the right thing to do wasn't it?"

Brennan nodded her head and clutched the front of Booth's tie. "Yes . . . he apologized for leaving me behind when I was fifteen."

Not sure if he should say anything, Booth decided to remain silent. He needed more clues before he said anything. He hadn't been kidding when he'd told Max that he wouldn't help him fix his mess. At least not yet. He had too much to lose and he was going to be as selfish as he needed to be to keep Brennan in his life.

"He hopes I'll trust him someday." Brennan sniffed. "How can I trust him? He murdered two men and torched their bodies. He put out a hit on McVicker and he got away with it. He robbed banks. Max was responsible for my mother's death and he abandoned me and Russ . . . how do you trust someone like that?"

She was in pain and Booth wanted to help her. He needed to help her. "Hey . . . your father is complicated." He hesitated, desperate not to make her angry with him. "I don't know what to say except that I'm on your side. One hundred percent . . . If it was my Dad, I might let him back in my life if he proved to me that I could trust him." _What a fucking liar I am. I'd kill that bastard if I could get away with it._ "Max loves you and he'd do anything for you. He . . . he saved Russ from Garrett Delaney. He helped you save me from Gallagher. He let himself be caught so that he could become part of your life again . . . He's trying real hard Bones." Afraid to say anything else, he stopped speaking.

She heard him and she knew Booth was right, but she had been alone for so long and right now she didn't need anyone but Booth and Angela in her life. She could trust them and she loved them just like she knew they loved her. "He needs to prove to me that he is trustworthy, Booth. I can't put my trust in a man that abandoned me and waited fifteen years before he could bother to contact me again."

Booth had given Max all the help he was going to give. He was not going to risk his relationship with her for him. "I know, Bones. Maybe he will someday, but in the meantime you have me. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. We're going to have a baby in our lives in a few months and our family is going to be bigger. Our baby is going to love you and you're going to love her."

Brennan moved her arm and draped it around his chest, her body pressed against his body. "When I opened the letter, I . . . I thought he was going to tell me he was going away. I thought he was going to abandon me again. I've been waiting for that loafer to fall. Maybe I'm just being too emotional . . . pregnancy hormones." She pressed her face against his shoulder as she wept.

His emotions were starting to get the better of him and he knew it. Swallowing, he cleared his throat, trying to remove some of the emotion from his voice. "You have a right to feel the way you feel . . . Look, I don't think he's going to do that Bones. He loves you."

Through her tears, Brennan responded, "But I don't trust him not to leave me some day. He did it once and he can do it again. He will do it again."

Booth held her and he let her cry. "I love you, Bones. I'll never leave you. We're family. I love you and I will always be here for you. You can count on that."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be wonderful. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

(After The Change in the Game)

This is a Bones Secret Santa Fanfic.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He was back in the lion's den that was Booth's office. After Booth motioned him into the room, Max moved across the room and sat down on the chair in front of Booth's desk. "I sent the letter, but she didn't write me back or call me or anything."

"I know." Booth stared at the old con man and saw a very sad man sitting before him. "I guess she's waiting to see what you'll do next."

Max exhaled deeply. "Well I don't know what my next move is supposed to be . . . Can you set up that meeting between us like you said you would? Maybe if I talk to her . . ."

"I don't think setting up a meeting will help you." Booth saw Max's shoulders slump and it made him feel guilty that he was being so selfish. "I told you that I'm not going to help you fix this, but I might have a plan you can use if you want to . . . maybe."

With a flicker of hope, Max leaned forward, he was open to anything. "What plan? I'd appreciate any help you give me."

"I just told you I'm not going to help you." Booth growled. "I'm not going to jeopardize my relationship with Bones . . . um, I'm going to have a party for Bones on her birthday. It's going to be at the Founding Fathers and if you happen to be in the neighborhood and you want to drop in . . . you might want to bring her a present and give it to her. It would show her that you remembered her and that you're still around and you want to be her father again . . . If she talks to you then that's between you two because I'm not involved."

"Okay, I can do that." Max thought about it for a moment. "What do you think I should buy her? She's not a kid and I just don't know what she likes and dislikes anymore."

Booth leaned forward and tapped the top of his desk with a pencil. "Well . . . don't buy anything expensive. She'll think you're just trying to buy her affection . . . I don't know. Maybe something personal. I think you giving her something will be the important part not the gift itself. Don't push her to talk to you either. You have to give her space and time. Consider this just as a first step in a long campaign."

Max nodded his head. "Thanks, Booth. I appreciate the help."

Irritated, Booth dropped his pencil on his desk and scowled. "I am not helping you. I'm not involved in this at all. I told you I'm with Bones all the way."

A slight smile on his lips, Max stood up. "Okay, I get it. I'll see you around."

After Max left, Booth turned to stare at his window and worried that his plan might get him into trouble even if he was on her side.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan's birthday came and Booth arranged to meet her at the Founding Fathers after work. She had thought it was to eat dinner together, so she was very surprised when she found all of her friends and most of her co-workers there waiting to help her celebrate her birthday. "Booth." She knew her voice had a whine it, but she couldn't help it. She hated surprises. "You didn't have to do this. I thought we were just going to have dinner together for my birthday."

His eyes bright with excitement, Booth placed his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, you deserve a birthday party and everyone else agreed with me. You know everyone here, so come on enjoy it. This is going to be fun."

Excited, Angela pulled Booth away and threw her arms around Brennan. "Oh Sweetie. Happy birthday."

A little reluctantly, Brennan returned her hug. "Thank you, but this is unnecessary."

Almost crushing her friend, Angela hugged her tighter. "It is necessary." She released Brennan when she heard her friend grunt. "Sorry." Not really sorry, Angela pointed at the table in the corner of the room. "We even have presents and a cake for you."

Brennan stared at the pile of presents and shook her head. "Thank you."

Her friend Hodgins tentatively hugged her and released her quickly. He knew Brennan didn't like to be touched without permission. "Happy Birthday Dr. B."

"Thank you." Brennan gave him a rather shy smile. "This is . . . nice."

Booth knew Brennan was uncomfortable and placed his arm back around her shoulders once more. "Like I said, this is just your friends here for you." He kissed her cheek, something he rarely did in public since he and Brennan tried to maintain a professional demeanor when they were together and around others. He had been told by the brass at the FBI they expected professional behavior and he was toeing the line.

Brennan greeted her interns and noticed Cam standing near the table laden with gifts. Moving across the room, Brennan stopped next to her supervisor. "This was very nice, but unnecessary."

Cam sipped her wine and then turned to face Brennan. "It may not have been necessary, but Booth wanted to make you happy. He's so happy now a days and I couldn't say no when he asked us to help celebrate your birthday. None of us could. We're all happy for you and Booth."

"Thank you." Brennan felt emotional and battled to keep from crying. She silently cursed her pregnancy hormones. "He is very happy."

"Tempe." Max interrupted Brennan and smiled at his daughter when she turned to face him. "Hey, I was going to drop by your apartment with this present for you, but I was driving by and I noticed your car parked outside." Max handed her a small wrapped box. "Happy Birthday."

Surprised, Brennan took the present and frowned. "Booth didn't tell you about this party did he?"

"Nope. I guess he didn't think you'd like me to be here." Max lied, but he knew if he ratted out Booth then he would lose the agent's help. "Anyway, I hope you like it. I'll go now since this is your party and I wasn't invited."

A feeling of guilt swept through her making her stop him. "Wait, Max. You can stay. Since you're already here."

Surprised at the invitation, Max smiled. "Thank you." Glancing around he saw Booth standing near the bar watching him. Moving away from his daughter, he walked over to the bar and stopped next to Booth. "She said I can stay. Thanks for helping me out."

Quickly shaking his head, Booth slashed his hand down. "I did not help you with anything, Max. This isn't any of my business."

"Of course," Max ordered a beer and turned to look at his daughter who was talking to Wendell. "I wonder what I should do next . . . I mean to show her that she can trust me." Max took the beer from the bartender and sipped some of the cold brew. "Do you think she'd accept an offer to go out to dinner with me or something like that?"

Booth shrugged his shoulders. "You can try . . . if she turns you down wait a few weeks and try again . . . I play hockey on Saturdays and she comes to the games. Maybe you could come and cheer for my team. Of course that's up to you. I'm not helping you fix your mess. It's all on you."

Max smiled and sipped his beer.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that evening, the couple carried Brennan's birthday presents into her apartment. Booth placed his load of gifts on the dining room table and removed his jacket. "It was nice of Max to show up. I guess he's sticking around."

Brennan placed the rest of the gifts on the table. "He says he was driving by and saw my car. He was going to drop by here tonight and leave a present for me, but decided to just give it to me at the Founding Fathers."

Careful to keep his face neutral, Booth picked up the box that contained some chocolate covered mixed nuts and opened it. Popping a few pieces in to his mouth, he groaned. "God I love this chocolate. I'm going to have to buy some of this stuff for me."

She slapped his arm and took the box from his hand. "Hey, you've already eaten at least twenty percent of the contents. Leave some for me."

Amused, Booth grabbed her and pulled her against him crushing the box between them. "You sure are bossy. Don't you know you're supposed to share with me? I'm your significant other."

Rolling her lips between her teeth, Brennan stared at her lover and finally spoke. "You didn't tell Max about the party did you?"

Booth removed the box from her hand and dropped it on the table next to them. Once that was done, he pulled her tighter into his embrace. "Nope. I told you I'm with you one hundred percent. I am not on Max's side. I'm on yours." He kissed her and soon they were in their bedroom, hurriedly removing their clothes. Falling on the bed, Booth reached his hand out to her and smiled at her adoringly. "I love you Bones."

"I love you too, Booth."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think so far? Reviews would be great. I appreciate them all.


	5. Chapter 5

(After The Change in the Game)

This is a Bones Secret Santa Fanfic. Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Saturday came and with it the usual errands to run. Once those were done, Booth drove over to Wendell's mother's house and helped Wendell repair the front porch. The overhang had sprung a leak and they needed to replace some of the boards and the shingles.

While they were working, the ladder slipped and Booth fell to the ground, bruising his right hip. Embarrassed more than hurt, Booth righted the ladder and climbed back up to help a very worried Wendell finish the repairs. "Do not tell Bones I fell off of this ladder." Booth pointed his hammer at the younger man and shook it at him. "She'll get over excited and rag on me."

Afraid of Booth's temper, Wendell nodded his head. "Yeah, sure . . . um, do you think you can play tonight?"

His hammer now nailing in the new board, Booth tried to concentrate on what he was doing. "If I can climb a ladder then nothing is wrong with me. I just landed on my ass and bruised it. Don't worry about it."

Wendell knew when to give up on a subject and this was it. "Sure, okay."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth was walking stiffly around the bedroom getting ready for his hockey game. Brennan entered the room and observed how her partner was moving and didn't like what she saw. "What's wrong? Your gait is peculiar and not normal at all."

Avoiding her eyes, Booth continued to pack his sports bag. "Nothing's wrong. I just over did it helping Wendell that's all. I'm not use to climbing up and down ladders for hours. After the game tonight, I'll soak in the tub."

Her concern growing, Brennan moved to where he was standing and placed her hand on his arm. "Should you play tonight? You might risk injury if you do."

Booth kissed her and returned to his bag. "I can play. It's fine."

Chewing the inside of her cheek, Brennan stared at her lover for a few seconds and then shook her head. "You are a very stubborn man."

Booth zipped his bag shut and hoisted it over this shoulder. "And that's why you love me." He walked past her and headed towards the open doorway. "Let's boogey Bones. We need to get a move on or we're going to be late."

After she grabbed her purse and jacket, Brennan followed Booth out of the room and into the living room. "It seems like you're injured Booth."

"I'm not injured, Bones." Booth knew if he stopped and talked to her he'd miss his game because sure as fire is hot, it would turn into a fight. "Come on, let's go."

Reluctantly, Brennan followed him out of the apartment and down to the parking garage, studying his movements the entire trip to the SUV.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Once he was on the ice, Booth breathed a sigh of relief. _Tough it out Booth, just tough it out._

Brennan was sitting on the bleachers behind Booth's team and kept her eye on her boyfriend. No matter how much he protested, she knew he had hurt himself sometime during the day and being the stubborn man he was, he was going to play his game anyway.

While she watched her partner on the ice, she didn't notice her father approach until he was standing next to her. "Hey Tempe. I heard that Booth's team was in the semi-finals and I thought I'd come and root for him."

Surprised to see Max, Brennan shifted her gaze from Booth to her father. "Yes, his team is doing very well. If they win tonight, they will be in the finals."

Max pointed at the space next to her. "May I sit?"

Brennan shifted her feet. "Yes of course."

Glad she hadn't chased him away, Max looked down at the ice rink and noticed Booth favoring his right leg. "What's wrong with Booth?"

Grateful that she wasn't the only one who could see Booth was hurt, Brennan turned and spoke to her father. "He hurt himself sometime today and he won't admit it. He can be very stubborn like that. I didn't want him to play, but since I don't know what's wrong with him, it was hard to argue my case."

His gaze following Booth around the rink, Max shook his head. "Well, hopefully it's a sprain or a bruise. He's a Ranger and they're tough."

"Too tough as far as I'm concerned." Brennan placed her hand on her stomach and held it there. "He needs to take better care of himself. He has obligations."

A weird feeling passed through Max and he thought he knew what it was. He studied his daughter and finally decided he was probably right. _Oh my God, she's pregnant . . . Do I say anything? . . . Better not. I'll ask Booth._

"Yeah." Max forced himself to look away from Brennan's stomach and back to the rink just in time to see Booth get hit with a slap shot to his right hip and watch him go down.

Immediately standing up, Brennan moved down the aisle until she was leaning against the plastic wall and watched Booth helped to his feet by two of his teammates. Clearly in pain, he slowly skated over to his team bench and left the ice. Gingerly sitting down, he looked over at Brennan and smiled at her. He knew she was concerned and he hoped his smile would ease her mind.

Not sure what she should do, she finally returned to her seat and stared at Booth for the rest of the game. Grateful that he was out of the game, Brennan spoke to her father. "Booth must be in a lot of pain if he isn't playing. I cannot attend him until after the game is finished though. He says that his team mates make fun of him if I enter the dressing room uninvited."

"Yeah, guys are like that." Max decided Booth wasn't hurt very badly if he was willing to sit and watch the rest of the game. "I'll stick around after the game and help Booth get back to his truck if he needs it. Maybe I can carry his bag."

Grateful for his offer of assistance, Brennan placed her hand on his knee. "Thank you. You may have to just take the bag from him. He's very proud and may not ask for your or my assistance."

Max shrugged his shoulders. "Got it . . . I'm here to help. Just tell me what to do."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth knew his partner was going to be a pain in the ass, but he hadn't counted on Max piling on too. Once he left the dressing room, Booth found Brennan and her father waiting for him. _Aw shit! "_ Hey, Bones. I'm ready to go." He tried not to limp, but his body refused to cooperate.

Grabbing his bag from his shoulder, Brennan handed it to Max. "Max will carry the bag for you."

Not quick enough to stop her, Booth glared at Brennan. "I can carry my own bag thank you very much."

"I'm certain you can, but Dad will do it for you." Brennan hooked her arm around Booth's arm. "Come on. We need to put some ice on your bruise." As they walked to the parking lot, Brennan cleared her throat. "What did you do this afternoon? You were hurt before the game and I think the puck hitting you may have exacerbated the problem."

Since he knew she would probably find out sooner or later, Booth decided to confess. "I fell off of a ladder this afternoon and fell on my ass. It's just a bruise."

Her eyes gleaming, Brennan stopped and forced him to stop. "Booth . . ."

Booth wasn't prepared to fight about it in the parking lot. "We'll talk about it at home. Let's go."

Her arm being pulled by Booth, Brennan continued to walk towards the SUV. "You will let me look at it when we get home, Booth."

"If you want to look at my ass, that's fine with me." Booth heard Max laugh and looked back. "This isn't funny."

"Sure it is." Max followed the couple to the SUV and after the door was unlocked, he placed the sports bag on the passenger row seat. "Honey, do you want me to follow you back to your apartment?"

Booth answered for her. "No she does not. Go home Max." Booth opened the passenger side of the truck and slid in. "Bones you drive us back home. I'm tired."

Her hand reaching out, Brennan squeezed her father's arm. "Thank you for your help, Dad."

"Anytime, Honey." It had not gone unnoticed by Max that his daughter was calling him Dad again. "Any time at all."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

(After The Change in the Game)

This is a Bones Secret Santa Fanfic.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once more he was standing outside of Booth's office door and found it rather ironic that he was hanging out in the Hoover so much lately. "Booth, can I come in?"

Unable to avoid the man, Booth nodded his head and closed the file he was looking at. "Yeah." Tired and the bruise on his hip bothering him, he carefully shifted on his chair and faced his partner's father.

Not certain about Booth's mood, Max entered the office and sat down on the chair in front of the Agent's desk. "How's your butt?"

His eyes now large, Booth shook his head and hissed. "Are you crazy? Don't talk about stuff like that in public. What's the matter with you?"

Amused, Max schooled his face, so that he didn't irritate the younger man any further. "Okay, sorry . . . That hockey game really seemed to help me out with Tempe last night."

"I'm glad it helped you out." Booth muttered and exhaled deeply. Determined to get rid of Max, Booth spoke up. "Good. Nice seeing you. Close the door on your way out."

"No wait." Max held his hand up to stall his departure. "I need more help. I don't think my relationship with Tempe is fixed. I mean I need your help."

His irritation growing, Booth leaned back against his chair with his arms crossed against his chest and ignored the stab of pain in his right hip. "I told you I'm not getting involved with your problem. I've told you that and I mean it. I am not going to get Bones mad at me helping you."

Slowly, Max nodded his head. "Yeah, okay . . . do have a plan or maybe some more advice?"

He considered it and decided he did have some advice. "Look Max, this is not going to be fixed overnight. She was abandoned by you and your wife and she was on her own for over fifteen years. She has me now and that helps, but there isn't some magic spell that is going to repair your relationship with Bones . . . you need to arrange to meet with her for lunch once in a while. Call her once in a while so she knows you're around . . . I don't know . . . offer to do something for her if she looks like she needs help with something. Just don't disappear because that just pisses her off and for God's sake don't break into her apartment anymore. That's a big one. Just let time heal this. You have be patient."

"Is Tempe pregnant?" Max stared intently at Booth and waited.

Booth debated how to answer the question and decided to be honest. "Yeah, she is, but you can't mention it to her yet. We've only told a few people and she's not ready to let the world know right now. She's a famous author and the minute the press finds out and her fans find out, it's going to be a little crazy. Thank God she's not famous like movie stars, but it's bad enough that a few million people want to know her business which means they also want to know my business."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Max was a little hurt. "I mean I am her father even if she is angry with me most of the time."

Booth shrugged his shoulders. "It's what she wants. She came up with a list of people to tell and we followed the list . . . she's kind of into lists, so anyway you didn't get told because I guess she doesn't trust you enough."

And that really did hurt. "Yeah, I guess. I'd like to be more to her than just a passing acquaintance. I love her and . . ." Max stopped and rubbed his eyes. Once his emotions were under control he lowered his hand. "Okay, I'll do what you said. I'll call her a couple of times a week and I'll see if she'll meet me for lunch once in a while. I hope we're in a better place before the baby is born."

"I hope so too." Booth shifted on his chair and turned it to face his PC. "I'm busy, Max. Close the door on the way out."

Unable to stay any longer, Max stood up and walked over to the door. "Thank you for not helping me." After he left the office, he closed the door and moved towards the elevator.

His hip causing him some pain, Booth opened a bottle of Advil and took three tablets. _Smartass!_

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Over the next several weeks, Max followed Booth's plan. He called his daughter three times a week to talk to her and to remind her that he was in town and that he hadn't disappeared. Max also talked her into going to lunch with him once a week. When they met, he always had stories to tell her about Russ and the girls or about family moments when Brennan was very young. He didn't push her and he was careful not to remind her about the bad times. Determined, Max wanted to make his daughter see that he was in her life and she could count on him. Slowly he noticed a change between them and she seemed to thaw towards him.

Booth was careful too. He didn't talk about Max unless Brennan brought him up and he reminded her that he was on her side. Someone had to be.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan was three months pregnant when she finally mentioned to Booth that they should tell her father. "I have been eating lunch with him once a week for several weeks now. I won't be able to hide it from him much longer since my breast size is increasing rather noticeably let alone the increase in my girth."

He knew his girlfriend was a very confident independent woman, but even she needed reassurances sometime. Moving across the bedroom, Booth placed his arms around her from behind and rested his hands on her stomach. "You're absolutely beautiful, Bones."

"I know." Brennan placed her hands over his hands and looked at him in the mirror above the dresser. "I was just making a statement."

Booth smiled and kissed her neck. "Max is going to be happy to hear that he's going to be a grandfather. I mean I know he has Russ' step-kids, but this one, our little one is going to be from you and well . . ." Booth pulled her around and kissed her on the lips. "I love you, Bones. You make me happy every day, every single day."

Her lips lingering near his lips, Brennan smiled. "And I love you too, Booth." Her lips met his lips and they kissed once more.

A phone ringing, they broke their kiss and with a quick check they determined it was Brennan's phone. "Yes. I will be in shortly." The call ended and Brennan sighed. "I have a package from Peru waiting for me. I have to go."

"Okay." Booth slipped his phone in his jacket pocket. "Do you want me to go to lunch with you today, so you won't be alone with Max when you tell him about the baby?"

Pulling her jacket on, Brennan shook her head. "No, that won't be necessary. I'll see you this evening unless we get a case first." Brennan watched Booth leave the bedroom and after he was gone she turned to face the mirror once more and shook her head.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Max was waiting for her at their usual table at the Royal Diner. Happy to see her, Max smiled and handed her a daisy. "Hey Baby, I'm glad you could meet me for lunch."

Brennan hated to be called Baby, but getting her father to stop would take too much effort and would be a complete waste of her time. "Thank you for the flower."

"Oh, you're welcome Honey." Max stared momentarily at his daughter's breasts and realized that her pregnancy was moving along pretty well. "How's Booth?"

Brennan placed her purse on the table near the window and the flower on top of it. "He's fine." After she ordered grilled vegetables over Pilaf with a glass of ice water, Brennan turned to look at her father. "I'm pregnant Dad."

Startled that she was willint to tell him, Max almost chocked on the sip of tea he'd placed in his mouth. Spluttering a little, he swallowed and blushed. "That's . . . that's great Honey. I mean congratulations."

"Thank you." Brennan smiled at her father and reached a hand across the table to cover his hand. "Booth and I are very happy."

Even though he had known she was pregnant, Max still felt emotional. His daughter was letting him into her life, even if it was just a little bit. "I wish your mother was here . . . Of course she might not have wanted your baby to call her grandma . . . maybe Nana or something like that. She would have loved being a grandmother just like she loved being a mother. She loved you kids so much."

Feeling a little emotional, Brennan squeezed his hand. "I miss her, Dad . . . Booth and I visit her gravesite sometimes and we bring flowers . . . of course I don't believe in an afterlife or heaven, but Booth does. He's a good man, Dad. I love him."

Max felt a tear slip from his lashes and he brushed it away. "I'm so happy you found him, Tempe. You deserved a family and now you have one."

"You're part of my family, Dad." Brennan hesitated, but needed to say her piece. "I have a hard time trusting that you won't leave me again, but Booth thinks you won't and I hope you do stay. My baby would benefit from having someone from your generation in her life . . . Our family is small, Booth only has his grandfather, his brother he barely sees and a son who is now in England. As for me, I have you and Russ . . . Our baby . . . Booth and I would like you to be in our baby's life."

"Oh, Tempe, I want that too." Max knew he had a long way to go to make his daughter accept that he was in her life permanently, but he had time and he would prove it to her. "I love you Tempe and I'm going to be here for you from now on. You can count on me. Booth and the baby can count on me too."

Brennan smiled and removed her hand from his, pulling it back across the table. "Thanks Dad. Thank you for staying."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, this story is complete. I hope you liked it. Merry Christmas.


End file.
